The Journey of a Tracker
by Irishneko18
Summary: To be a Tracker, Kagome must kill the person her soul is attached to. Unknowingly, this person is Sesshomaru. She must find him and kill him to complete her life's quest. Will she be able to do it once she meets him? Sess/Kag.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**The Journey of a Tracker **

_Chapter 1: _

There was blood on her hands, deep crimson, dripping from between her scarred fingers. The lesions from the knife had been left open, and the tissue folded over itself to reunite and close the wounds. She grouched by the waters edge, the stream washed over smooth rocks giving it the vision of peace, but this tranquil account was ruined as the blood hit the surface. The ripples on the surface smoothed out and the blue eyes stared into a face she all but knew to well. The slash of eyebrows made her face more masculine then feminine and she found herself looking away from the image of herself. Her arms and legs were muscular from the path she had chosen in life, but her eyes showed a want and need for something different.

Her eyes were an odd shade of blue, a mix between her mothers, and her unknown fathers. Her silent nature had kept her away from trouble, but as her difference became more apparent, so did peoples attention towards her.

Her name was Kagome, and she was a _Tracker, _the few that searched the land of legendary Japan and fought for the safety of those who could not. Her mother had given her up to the searching _Trackers_ when they had come looking for orphan children. She did not know what to think of her mother, but she could not blamer her. Kagome knew that she towered over most everyone in the village, and the teachers found her attention was easily lost. Her sensei had been a hard women, someone who had devoted her entire life to protecting against the evil. Unlike Demon Hunters, many of the _Trackers_ were demons, humans, and the like. They fought against everything that was considered evil. When the training of a _Baby Tracker_ was done, they were given a medallion that corresponded to what they fought internally. If they desired love, two lovers were surrounded on a medallion, if they desired hope, a sun with shining rays. Kagome's medallion had shocked everyone, it was one they had never seen before. It was gold, unlike the original silver of the others, its center shining with a blue crescent moon. Beneath that moon stood a silver dog silhouette.

Hushed tones had surrounded the many _Trackers_ and Keade, her sensei stepped forward. "Kagome, child, you have a hard life ahead of you." She directed towards the door as the other sensei's stepped back. The traditional white robes of the sensei's flowed around her feet, giving her an air of floating. Kagome could sense something was wrong, but found her attention directed towards her sensei's one eye not covered with a patch. This action practiced so many times, so many times full of discipline. But there was unease in the one eye that was seen. A deep unease that made Kagome uneasy herself.

"We have prayed to Kami for a long time Kagome. Especially about the particular subject of your medallion." Kagome cocked her head in curiosity and in question, knowing not to open her mouth until told too. "Kagome, we have been told that your soul is already connected to another's."

A collected gasp was heard around the arena, Keade felt her lips clench into a line of frustration. The other sensei's were not helping the matter.

"You know Kagome that to be a _Tracker_ you must combine your soul with the rest of the community." Kagome nodded her head, but she knew something was wrong. "Because your soul is connected to another, it cannot take the oath. Which means that you are no longer capable of becoming a _tracker." _

Kagome's rigorous training made it sure that she did not react as the other sensei's had. Her face stayed stoic, but her eyes flickered, and inside her head she was asking herself what she was going to do. _Connected to another? How is that possible? _She was astonished. As a _Tracker _in training she was made to go through rigorous training in the subjects of healing, spiritual energy, and miko powers. She knew that a soul could never be connected unless through a particular ceremony.

Keade nodded her head towards Kagome, indicating that she could now talk. "What is it that I should do Keade-sensei?" Her voice was strong, determined. She had been taught and whipped growing up to use her voice in confidence.

"Do you still wish to become a full _Tracker?_" Kagome could trace a bit of unease in her sensei's tone. But she nodded.

"Hai, sensei, I will forever wish to become a _Tracker." _Her voice was determined, laced with steel.

"Then you must find this person you are connected to," She turned her head towards the other sensei's. Half of her face highlighted by the poor lighting, the lines around her eyes and mouth creating shadows. It created a dramatic picture and Kagome found her heart clenching with the news of her unexpected future. Keade looked at Kagome over her shoulder, talking in a strong voice. "Find this person, and to become a _Tracker_ you must free your soul."

"Hai."

"It is not so simple Kagome. To loose the connection, you must kill the other person." Kagome's breath hitched, and she swore that she could feel her soul clench in horror.

**A/N: **Alright guys, hoped you enjoyed. So the person that she is connected to is going to be Sesshomaru. If you haven't guessed. So review!

Ja ne

Irish


End file.
